disses_of_death_and_deceit_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Tove Jansson vs. Halas and Batchelor
Jansson: Here in the town called Moominvalley, You'll find some creatures you want to stay, But this time it's time to rip your head off, By some duo of money-grabbers who extend it's production by sitting it's bed on! Off with your head, sirs, coming down from the Finns I make created art, You just go "YOLO" so slim. Popularized an industry with the puppets and a film; Even two cartoons, that all are made for young kids. Matching me is not superior, just like your Animal Farm. You made a kid who looks like the Jetsons, while i'm having fun With my Moomins, my creations, you're just so silly. Now, let's answer to the breeze and stick it up your willy! I'm sick. I saved my country from pop culture dissappearance. By building a house in middle of the forest, how brillant. And now you make a stupid filmography about communism. If you excuse me, you died of existentialism, Now isn't this not a good prism? Halas: Wow, this seems awkward, you must be kidding me. Batchelor. If you are going to beat this artistic duo, well, you hitch me. Halas: Like you were controversial by adding a Moomin a gun; Batchelor; By showing your work in the land of the rising sun. Halas: Put down that semen toy you made yourself Batchelor: And with your evil-looking girl, get that back to your self. Halas: Experts on Animation since John the Bull, Both: Your house looks like a windmill, now that's something null. Halas: I'm the director. I created this studio. I met this woman long before you hit down Sulu. Batchelor: I'm the woman here, that i will give you a tip. I'm going to snip you with my magic scissors that go snip, snip, snip. Halas: You'll be going down crazy, along with your stupid dollars; Just like your independence with the Swedes, go back down with your collar. Batchelor: And it shows how to feel to get disrespected. Both: By the only duo who never got, in the simplest of ways, affected. Jansson: I like how you lie about having great history. You and your ugly woman just pass your time animating like you've gotten a victory. See, i studied more gooder than you, and i've learned people new facts About caring, sharing, appearing with the simplest tracts. While you listen to Baldman and the Queen's own reflexes. In snow or in summer, I couldn't destroy all your vexes. Like you made an Arab film, i doubt he has a bomb; But even the whole world can't resist to my greatness, just like i did with The Flood! Halas: Are you kidding me? We're stars all the way to the land of Popeye to attract. Inspired yet? No, we'll give you some new facts. Batchelor: I've created many films with only the palm of my hand. Literally, with paper crafts i would inspire the generation of my land. Halas: I've seen you seeing as small, like you ever build a comet. Your first show seems so expired, i couldn't understand every second of it. Batchelor: And if you ever saw this abstract image at me, you're gonna cry. Believe in us; Both: First to rejoice the Army and in the C.O.I.! WHO WON. ' '''WHO'S NEXT. ' Y'''OU DECIEVE. Category:Season 1